Pete's Dragon
Pete's Dragon is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th November 1988, 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991 and 5th October 1992 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 3rd July 2000 and is UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 12th November 2001. Description Cast * Charlie Callas as the voice of Elliott the dragon, the deuteragonist * Sean Marshall as Pete, the protagonist and orphan boy whom the Gogans treat like a slave * Helen Reddy as Nora, the tritagonist and Lampie's determined, headstrong daughter * Mickey Rooney as Lampie, the tetartagonist and the town lighthouse keeper and Nora's father * Jim Dale as Dr. Terminus, a scheming quack and the main antagonist * Red Buttons as Hoagy, the secondary antagonist and Dr. Terminus' assistant * Shelley Winters as Lena Gogan, the matriarch of the Gogans and the tertiary antagonist * Charles Tyner as Merle Gogan, Lena's husband * Gary Morgan as Grover Gogan, Lena and Merle's son * Jeff Conaway as Willie Gogan, Lena and Merle's other son * Cal Bartlett as Paul, Nora's fiancé and a sailor who has disappeared at sea * Walter Barnes as the Captain of the ship on which Paul is returning home * Jane Kean as Miss Taylor, the town schoolteacher * Jim Backus as the Mayor of Passamaquoddy Al Checco, Henry Slate, and Jack Collins appear in the film as local fishermen. Robert Easton plays a store proprietor, and Roger Price is seen as a man with a visor. Robert Foulk plays an old sea captain. Ben Wrigley plays the egg man and Joe Ross plays the cement man. Dinah Anne Rogers has an uncredited role as one of the townspeople, as does Dennis Stewart, who plays a fisherman, and Debbie Fresh is also uncredited as a child/dancer/singer. Trailers and info Original 1986 release 1988 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 with clips of Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Return to Oz, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Mickey's Magical World, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Mickey's Christmas Carol and Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics. 1990 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", "Mary Poppins", "Mickey and the Beanstalk", "The Reluctant Dragon", "Donald Duck in Mathmagicland", "Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities", "DuckTales", "Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers", "The Gummi Bears", and "Winnie the Pooh and Friends". 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". Trailers and info (DVD) Original 2001 release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:2001 DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1992) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too trailer Category:VHS Videos with Basil the Great Mouse Detective trailer Category:Disney uk vhs October 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Cinderella Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Walt Disney classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary Poppins Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney petes dragon Category:Disney uk vhs April 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video cinderella Category:Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Walt Disney Classics bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary Poppins Walt Disney home video Walt Disney petes dragon Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2000's VHS Releases‏‎